Stay By My Side: First Time
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Sidestory zu Stay By My Side...
1. Default Chapter

O.o Ich glaub, das is die längste Geschichte die ich je geschrieben hab!  
  
Ähm, hallo alle zusammen!  
  
Das hier is ne Überraschungsgeschichte! Na ja steht oben eigentlich ja schon, na egal...  
  
Viele werden sich sicher nun fragen, warum zum Henker schreibt die Alte ne Überraschungsgeschichte?!  
  
Der Grund ist, dass klein Seto(ich) heut Geburtstag hat und zarte 18 wird! XD  
  
von irgendwo hergerufen Du alte Omi!   
  
Seto: -  
  
Noch was!  
  
Das hier ist eine Sidestory zu Stay! Bedankt euch bitte bei kuroneko, die mich auf die Idee gebracht hat! Zitat: Oder wie war Joeys erstes Mal? Das wär´s doch!!!!!! (Süüüßßß, zu dritt und dann der schüchterne und naive Joey) Wie wäre das?  
  
Was soll ich sagen du hast es selbst gewollt! Huahahahahaha!  
  
Da es grad null in die Story reinpasst, dacht ich mir, mach doch ne Sidestory! Und hier isse!  
  
Ach ja noch den Disclaimer: Nix mein! Leider! heul!   
  
Noch besonderen Dank geht an R-chan fürs Betalesen!  
  
Und nun on with the Fic! Und viel Spaß!  
  
Stay By My Side: The First Time  
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Joey auf die Straße hinunter. Hecktisch zogen Mütter ihre Kinder weiter, die sich mit aller Macht dagegen sträubten. Gestresste Männer in teuren Anzügen eilten zu ihrem nächsten Termin. Seufzend lehnte sich der Blonde an den kühlen Fensterrahmen. Heute waren es zwei Monate, dass er mit Seto und Yami zusammen war. Er hatte den Beiden so viel zu verdanken. Ohne sie wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch im Reich der Schatten. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte er Serenity zum Bahnhof gebracht. Die Kleine wollte ihn unbedingt besuchen kommen.  
  
"Ich liebe es, in Domino shoppen zu gehen, außerdem habe ich heute sowieso nichts vor und anstatt mich zu langweilen, besuche ich dich lieber!"   
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte sie so herzlich gelacht, dass Joey einfach nicht "Nein" hatte sagen können!  
  
Ja, Joey gab es zu...  
  
Er war heute deprimiert!  
  
Seto sowohl auch Yami hatten keine Zeit für ihn! Ausgerechnet heute! An dem Tag, an dem sie schon zwei Monate zusammen waren!  
  
Sein blauäugiger Drache hatte sich in ein wie er sagte: Sehr wichtiges Meeting, das ich unter keinen Umständen verschieben kann! verkrochen und auch sein Pharao nahm lieber an einem Turnier teil für das, das Hündchen sich nicht qualifiziert hatte.  
  
Zugegeben: Joey hatte es einfach vergessen sich anzumelden!   
  
Hingegen hatte Yami es aber anscheinend nicht für nötig empfunden, ihn daran zu erinnern!   
  
Gefrustet stieß Joey sich von der Fensterbank ab.   
  
Zwar liebte er es, Zeit mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu verbringen, doch hätte er diesen Tag lieber mit seinen zwei Liebsten verbracht!  
  
Wütend starrte er das Telefon an. Keiner der Beiden hatte angerufen. Mindestens das hätten sie doch tun können, oder?  
  
Der alte Wheeler war auch nicht zu Hause, wahrscheinlich torkelte er einmal wieder durch verschiede Bars, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Freitagabend war und er morgen nicht zur Arbeit musste.  
  
Die Stille schien Joey erdrücken zu wollen und unruhig begann er, durch die leere Wohnung zu tigern. Immer wieder warf er der monoton tickenden Uhr an der Wang giftige Blicke zu.   
  
Warum kroch die Zeit nur so?  
  
Nach weiteren 10 Minuten wurde es ihm dann jedoch zu blöd und er schnappte sich seine Jacke, sowie Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Zielstrebig schlug er den Weg zu Yugi ein. Wenn er Glück hatte, war nicht nur der Kleine da, sondern auch Tea und Tristan. Vielleicht konnten sie zu Burger World gehen oder in eine der Spielhöllen. Ja, Joey war gerade wirklich nach irgendeinem Kampfspiel. Hauptsache, er konnte irgendwen verprügeln und sei es nur ein fiktive Figur!  
  
Erleichtert stellte der Honigäugige fest, dass der Laden noch geöffnet hatte, was soviel hieß wie, dass Yugi und sein Grovater zu Hause waren.  
  
Sugoroku saß hinter dem Tresen und schien irgendwelche neuen Karten zu sortieren.  
  
"Hi!" Der Blonde hob die Hand zum Gruß.  
  
"Oh, Joey lange nicht mehr gesehen! Du kommst gerade recht! Ich habe ein paar neue Karten, die dich sicher interessieren dürften! Sie würden perfekt in dein Deck passen!"  
  
Eigentlich wollte Joey ja sein Geld sparen, um seinen zwei Liebsten etwas zu schenken, doch da es die anscheinend sowieso nicht zu interessieren schien, konnte er sich auch selbst etwas Gutes tun!  
  
"Echt super! Ähm, ist Yugi da?"  
  
"Oben. Tea und Tristen sind auch da, sowie der junge Kaiba."  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Ja, ich glaube so hieß er."  
  
Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass der jüngere der Kaibabrüder bei Yugi zu Gast war, aber diese Uhrzeit verwirrte Joey doch ungemein.  
  
Schulterzuckend machte er sich daran die Treppe, die in den oberen Stock des Hauses führte, zu erklimmen.  
  
"Yugi? Hey Leute?"  
  
"Joey? Was machst du denn hier? Du hast dich ja ne ganze Ewigkeit nicht mehr blicken lassen!"  
  
Ein freudestrahlender Yugi kam auf den Blonden zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme.  
  
"Hey Alter wie geht's?"  
  
"Man, das du noch lebst. Ich dachte, du bist schon irgendwo versteinert!", spöttelte Tristan spielerisch.  
  
"Pah, mich kriegt nix so schnell unter! Ich werd doppelt so alt wie du!"  
  
"Schön dich zu sehen, Joey!"  
  
Joey lächelte seine Freunde der Reihe nach an. Es tat gut, ihre vertrauten Gesichter zu sehen und er spürte deutlich, dass er sich schon viel besser fühlte!  
  
"Aber Joey, was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht daheim? Ich dachte, Seto wäre bei dir!"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Joey Mokuba an.  
  
"Ja, warum bist du nicht mit Yami und Seto zusammen? Ich dachte, heute wäre der Tag an dem eure Beziehung schon 2 Monate besteht!", besorgt musterte Tea ihren Freund.  
  
Betrübt seufzte Joey auf und murmelte: "Seto hat ein wichtiges Meeting und Yami ist doch zu diesem Turnier gegangen."  
  
Der kleine, schwarzhaarige Kaiba zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Sorry, aber das kann nicht sein Joey! Seto hat sich heute frei genommen. Er ist sicher nicht im Büro!"  
  
"Ja, und Yami hat sich für dieses Turnier überhaupt nicht angemeldet!"  
  
Die Augen des Hündchens weiteten sich erschreckt. Was sollte das heißen?  
  
"Aber wo sind sie dann? Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie keine Zeit für mich haben, weil sie zu beschäftig sind!"  
  
Hilflos sahen ihn seine Freunde an.  
  
"Wie wissen es auch nicht, Joey." Yugis große lilafarbene Augen betrachteten ihn besorgt.  
  
"Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf, Joey, die tauchen schon wieder auf!" Tristen legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schultern des Blonden. "Sie haben bestimmt einen guten Grund... obwohl bei Kaiba bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Vielleicht macht er es auch nur um dich zu quälen!"  
  
"Das würde mein Bruder niemals tun!" Wütend starrte Mokuba den Braunhaarigen an.  
  
"Ist ja o.k.! War ja nur ein Scherz!" Beschwichtigend hob Tristan seine Hände in die Luft.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig!", erschrocken sahen alle Joey an, welcher vor Wut bebte.  
  
"Was bilden sie sich ein! Wie können sie mir das nur antun!"  
  
"Beruhig dich, Joey. Das Ganze ist wahrscheinlich nur ein dummes Missverständnis!", versuchte Tea ihn zu beruhigen, doch der impulsive Junge dachte gar nicht daran, zuzuhören. Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Sie glauben, dass sie sich über mich lustig machen können? Was werden sie mir büßen!"  
  
"Warte, Joey! Seto würde sich nie über dich lustig machen!"  
  
Doch der Blonde hörte Mokubas Einwand schon nicht mehr, weil er die Treppen hinunter gestürmt war, an einem überraschten Sugoroku vorbei hinaus in den zu dämmen beginnenden Abend..  
  
"Mokuba, das war nicht gerade der beste Einwand! Wir wissen alle, dass sich Kaiba einen Spaß daraus gemacht hat, Joey zu quälen."  
  
"Das mag sein, aber Yami würde Joeys Gefühle niemals verletzen!", mischte sich nun auch Yugi ein.  
  
"Das mag alles sein, aber ich glaube, dass Joey noch nicht ganz über die Verletzungen, die ihm sowohl Kaiba, als auch Yami bewusst oder unbewusst zu gefügt haben, hinweg ist."  
  
Überrascht blickten die drei jungen Männer erst Tea an und dann die offenstehende Tür, aus der ihr Freund gerade gerannt war.  
  
"Sollten wir ihn nicht suchen gehen?"  
  
"Nein, überlass das meinem Bruder und Yami, Tristan. Ich denke, die wissen eher was zu tun ist!"  
  
Joey rannte ohne Unterbrechung immer weiter, ohne Ziel. Er hielt erst an, als ihm die Luft ausging. Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
  
"Na super, jetzt habe ich mich verlaufen! Oh Mann, wo bin ich!"  
  
Ratlos betrachtete Joey die ungewohnte Umgebung.   
  
"Und es war ja klar, dass ich meine Jacke vergessen würde mitzunehmen! Scheiße!"  
  
Obwohl der Blonde versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, begannen sich die Tränen ihren Weg zu bahnen. Unaufhaltsam schossen sie über seine blassen Wangen und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie fortzuwischen.  
  
Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so allein gefühlt. Was er sich bei seinen Freunden geleistet hatte, war einfach nur idiotisch gewesen und er wollte ihnen jetzt nicht unter die Augen treten. Es war ihm peinlich, so überreagiert zu haben, dass er sich nicht traute, Tristan anzurufen, damit der ihn abholte. Und selbst wenn er sich überwinden sollte, wie würde der andere ihn finden, wenn er selbst nicht wusste wo er eigentlich war?  
  
"Mann, warum muss ich auch so ein Idiot sein? Yami, Seto, wo seit ihr?"  
  
Traurig ließ sich Joey an der Stelle, auf der gerade stand auf die Straße plumpsen.   
  
Was hatte das alles nur für einen Sinn?  
  
"Was? Er ist einfach weggerannt?" Seto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und Yami sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
Der Braunhaarige fing den Blick seines Freundes auf und auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich seine Besorgnis wieder.  
  
"Ja, Mokuba, sag den Anderen, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen, wir kümmern uns darum... Keine Angst, wir werden ihn schon finden, Yami kann ja das Millenniumspuzzle befragen.  
  
Bleib bei Yugi, Mokuba, wir bleiben bei unserem Plan. O.k. ich ruf dich wieder an, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben!"  
  
Nachdem Seto aufgelegt hatte, wandte er sich an Yami.  
  
"Joey ist weggelaufen, anscheinend konnte Serenity ihn nicht lange genug beschäftigen. Wir hätten Mokuba und die Anderen doch einweihen sollen! Sie haben ihm erzählt, dass du nicht bei dem Turnier bist und ich heut frei habe, somit sind unsere Alibis geplatzt!"  
  
"Verdammter Mist! War ja klar, dass Joey das in den falschen Hals kriegen musste! Wir müssen ihn finden, Kaiba! Es ist viel zu kalt, als dass er so da draußen rumspazieren könnte!"  
  
"Kannst du ihn mit Hilfe des Millenniumspuzzles aufspüren?"  
  
Der Rotäugige nickte und machte sich sofort daran sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor das magische Auge auf seiner Stirn erschien.  
  
Gespannt betrachtete Seto den Anderen und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Geliebten finden würde.  
  
Plötzlich schlug Yami die Augen auf und sah Seto an, das magische Auge war wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Er ist etwas außerhalb von Domino. So wie es aus sieht hat er keine Jacke an!"  
  
Ohne viel Federlesen schnappte Seto sich seine Autoschlüssel und meinte: "Gut komm! Zeig mir den Weg!"  
  
Die Fahrt dauerte etwa 20 Minuten, welche die beiden jungen Männer bangend verbrachten.  
  
Schon von weitem konnten sie den blonden Haarschopf ihres Hündchens sehen.  
  
"Fahr schneller!"  
  
Seto nickte nur und drückte auf die Tube.  
  
Als sie endlich vor ihm zum Halten kamen, sprang Yami schnellstens aus dem Auto und eilte zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
"Joey! Joey! Bist du o.k.? Sag doch was!" Besorgte Augen huschten über die zusammengekauerte Gestalt.  
  
"Yami?" Endlich hob der Angesprochene den Kopf und blickte den Pharao an.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte der Rotäugige auf. Anscheinend fehlte ihm nichts.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Was machst du nur, mein Schöner?"  
  
Erschöpft sackte Yami neben dem Blonden in die Knie und schlang seine Arme um die zitternde Gestalt.  
  
"Du bist ja ganz kalt!"  
  
Nun war auch Seto zu ihnen getreten und musterte die bebende Gestalt seines Hündchens.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Joey, wie sich eine warme Last auf seinen Schultern niederließ und als er aufblickte, erkannte er, dass der CEO ihm seinen Trenchcoat über die Schultern gehängt hatte.  
  
"Was machst du denn nur für Sachen?"  
  
Mit der Wärme kam auch Joeys Zorn zurück. Widerwillig richtete er sich auf und funkelte die Beiden an.  
  
"Wo zum Henker wart ihr? Ihr habt mich angelogen, ihr verdammten Mistkerle! Ich will euch nie mehr sehen!"  
  
Dramatisch wandte er sich von seinen Geliebten ab und wollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon stolzieren, als er grob an der Schulter gepackt wurde.  
  
"Und warum vertraust du uns so wenig?"  
  
Honig blickte in funkelnde Saphire.   
  
"Du bist kein Stück besser, Hündchen, ich dachte, du vertraust uns!"  
  
"Was würdest du denn tun, wenn du heraus finden würdest, dass dich dein Liebhaber hintergeht und belügt?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall nicht gleich das Schlimmste annehmen!"  
  
"Lass ihn bitte los, Seto!" Bestimmt löste Yami den Griff des Braunhaarigen.  
  
"Es tut uns leid, Joey. Eigentlich sollte Serenity dich noch etwas länger beschäftigen."  
  
Die Augen des Hündchen verdunkelten sich merklich. "Was hat meine Schwester damit zu tun?"  
  
Genervt seufzte Seto auf.  
  
"Hündchen, haben wir je etwas getan, das dir schaden würde? Nein. Also halt den Mund und komm mit!"  
  
Der Pharao verdrehte nur die Augen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so uneinfühlsam sein.  
  
"Ich glaube, du überlässt jetzt einmal mir das Reden, Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba sandte dem Anderen einen giftigen Blick, bevor er sich wieder in den Wagen setzte.  
  
"Joey... vertraust du mir?"  
  
Nur widerwillig sah der Blonde in die roten Augen. Er wusste, dass nur ein Blick ihn wieder milde stimmen würde. Selbst wenn er es auch noch so wollte, er konnte Yami einfach nicht böse sein. Sein Pharao hatte nie etwas getan, das zu seinem Nachteil war. Er hatte ihn nie hintergangen, nie im Stich gelassen, war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte.  
  
"Es tut uns leid, Joey. Wir wollten dich nicht hintergehen, glaub uns. Vertrau uns und ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen!"  
  
Zögernd nickte Joey. Seine Wut war, wie befürchtet, verraucht und er kam sich wirklich dumm vor, dass er so eine Szene veranstaltet hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir auch leid... ich hab mich wirklich dumm benommen! Sorry..."  
  
"Kommt ihr jetzt endlich? Es wird kalt!"  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken zu Seto schnappte Yami sich die Hand des Blonden und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Auto. Ohne zu murren, stieg Joey in den grauen Sportwagen Setos.  
  
Der Firmenchef der Kaiba Corp. starrte starr gerade aus, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er durchaus verletzt war, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte.  
  
Yami strich sanft über den Trenchcoat bedeckten Rücken Joeys. Eine Ermutigung, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.  
  
Tief Luft holend sah Joey auf und suchte den Blick des blauen Drachens im Rückspiegel.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Seto, ich..." Beschämt ließ er den Kopf hängen. "Ich habe mich total idiotisch verhalten, o.k.?"  
  
"Schon gut. Kann ja "jedem" mal passieren..." Die Stimmlage des Anderen verriet dem jungen Wheeler, das nicht alles Gut war.  
  
Kurz entschlossen lehnte er sich vor und fasste mit seinen Armen über die Sitzlehne hinweg ,damit er Seto leicht umarmen konnte, um ihn nicht beim Fahren zu behindern.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hab dich doch lieb Seto!", murmelte er.  
  
Ein scheuer Kuss wurde auf das Ohr des Drachens gehaucht. Ein Zeichen der Versöhnung.  
  
Nun lächelte auch Seto wieder und legte Joey eine Hand in den Nacken, um diesen zu kraulen.  
  
"Ist schon gut. Mit tut es auch leid."  
  
Erleichtert, dass sich alles in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte, fuhren die Drei zur Kaiba Villa.  
  
Dort angekommen, hielten Seto und Yami Joey jedoch auf, bevor er aussteigen konnte.  
  
"Was ist?"   
  
Doch bevor Joey eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhielt, hatte ihm schon Yami die Augen verbunden.  
  
"Behalt sie an und dir werden Dinge wiederfahren, von denen du nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Fantasien träumtest!"  
  
Die heisere Stimme seines Pharaos schickte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
Seiner Stimme nicht mehr trauend nickte der Blonde nur und ließ sich voller Vertrauen von seinen beiden Liebhabern in das Innere der Villa geleiten, was sich die Tatsache berücksichtigend, dass er nichts sehen konnte, als recht schwierig gestaltete.  
  
Doch nach einigem Hin und Her befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Jetzt kommen gleich die Treppen...", raunte Seto leise in sein Ohr.  
  
"Wo führt ihr mich denn hin?"  
  
"Das wirst du schon erfahren, wenn die Zeit reif ist!"  
  
Sich mit dieser Antwort zufriedengebend trottete Joey Kaiba der seine Hand fest hielt nach. Hinter ihm seinen Rücken stützend damit er das Gleichgewicht bewarte, lief Yami.  
  
Erst als er das vertraute Öffnen der Schlafzimmertür vernahm, atmete das Hündchen auf. Er hasste er wirklich nicht zu wissen, wohin er ging, obwohl er seinem Drachen und Pharao vertraute.  
  
Aber das Vertrauen war anscheinend doch noch nicht so stark, wie er geglaubt hatte!  
  
Sanft wurde er auf dem Bett abgesetzt und Joey versteifte sich augenblicklich.   
  
Was zu Henker sollte das?!  
  
"Yami? Seto? Wa..."  
  
"Sch! Kannst du nicht mal eine Sekunde still sein, Hündchen?  
  
Und still war er. Angestrengt lauschend und dem harrend, was da kommen mochte.  
  
"Leg dich hin, mein Schöner." Yamis rauchige Stimme schien ihn, um den Verstand bringen zu wollen.  
  
Joey fühlte wie sich ein Körper über den seinen schob und seine Hüften festhielt.  
  
"Du weiß was heute für ein Tag ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Blonde konnte das Grinsen auf Yamis Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen.  
  
Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, begann der Kleinere mit seinen Händen unter Joey weißes T-shirt zu fahren.  
  
"Was glaubst du, was wir uns den Kopf darüber zerbrochen haben, was wir dir schenken sollten. Etwas besonderes."  
  
Eine Hand geisterte hauchzart über seine Brust.  
  
"Etwas, was du nie vergisst!"  
  
Leicht wurde eine seiner Brustwarzen gereizt.  
  
Yami verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er direkt in das Ohr des unter ihm Liegenden sprechen konnte.  
  
"Etwas, das dich um den Verstand bringt!", zischte der Rotäugige.  
  
Eine Welle von Erregung schoss durch des Hündchens Körper und er bäumte sich hilflos auf.  
  
Hämisch grinsend ließ Yami von der geröteten Brustwarze ab, in die er gerade mit voller Kraft hineingekniffen hatte.  
  
Durch den Schleier seiner surrenden Sinne konnte Joey Setos Stimme ausmachen, die mit ihm sprach.  
  
"Wir wollen dir heute deine Unschuld nehmen, Hündchen... Wirst du es zulassen?"  
  
Wie betäubt von all diesen neuen, intensiven Gefühlen konnte der Blonde sich nur durch ein zittriges Nicken verständigen.  
  
Ohne richtig zu bereifen, was da vor sich ging, lag er auf dem Bett.  
  
Wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
  
Hungrig fuhr Seto sich über die Lippen. Der Anblick von Joey mit geröteten Wangen, in seiner Leidenschaft gefangen, schien ihm den Verstand rauben zu wollen.  
  
Er gab Yami ein Zeichen, dass er ihren Liebsten ablenken sollte, worauf dieser damit begann, Joey in einen hungrigen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln.  
  
So abgelenkt, konnte Kaiba mit bebenden Händen die Handschellen an den Handgelenken seines Opfers anbringen.  
  
Überrascht riss Joey die Augen auf, obwohl er durch das Tuch nichts sehen konnte.  
  
"Was soll das?" Energisch begann er an den Gegenständen, die seine Handgelenke fesselten zu rütteln. Das metallische Geräusch bestätigte nur seine Befürchtung!  
  
"Handschellen? Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Was soll der Mist? Macht mich sofort wieder los!"  
  
"Sorry Hündchen, aber so gefällst du uns viel besser."  
  
"Entspann dich, wir werden dir nichts tun."  
  
Trotz dieser liebevollen Worte konnte Joey nicht anders, als sich zu verspannen. Es verunsicherte ihn nicht gerade wenig, besonders weil er immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was seine Liebsten eigentlich mit ihm vor hatten!  
  
We got the afternoon   
  
You got this room for three   
  
One thing I've left to do   
  
Discover me   
  
Discovering you   
  
Nervös tauschten Yami und Seto einen weiteren Blick aus. Zwar hatten sie all das bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, doch wirkliche Erfahrung mit dem, was sie taten hatte keiner von Beiden.  
  
Zittrig begaben sie sich zu ihrem Geliebten auf das Bett. Weiter als über das gegenseitige Streicheln und Berühren waren sie nicht hinausgekommen.  
  
Also taten sie genau das.   
  
Mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten begannen sie Joeys Körper zu liebkosen, um dessen Anspannung zu mildern.   
  
Es schien ihnen zu gelingen, denn der Blonde entspannte sich zusehend.  
  
Joey ließ einen wohligen Seufzer hören. Er liebte es, wenn ihn seine beiden Freunde so streichelten.  
  
One mile to every inch of   
  
Your skin like porcelain   
  
One pair of candy lips and   
  
Your bubblegum tongue   
  
Seto strich vorsichtig das T-shirt hoch, um freien Zugang auf Joeys Oberkörper zu bekommen.  
  
Mein Gott, die Haut seines Liebsten war so weiß. Sie erinnerte ihn auffallend an das teure Porzellan, das sich in einem der Schränke im Esszimmer befand.  
  
Yami hingegen verführten die sanften, rosanen Lippen. Hauchzart begann er diese zu liebkosen. Kleine Schmetterlingsküssen auf dem Samt hinterlassend.  
  
Joey seufzte leicht gegen seine Lippen, was einen heißen Blitz genau in seine Lendengegend sandte.  
  
Ein Aufkeuchen seitens des Rotäugigen und dann verschlossen gierige Lippen den Mund des Blonden.  
  
Erst langsam und vorsichtig lockte er die Zunge das Anderen aus ihren Versteck, damit sie sich der seinen näherte. Was als sanftes Spiel begann, wurde schnell hitziger und erst der akute Luftmangel konnte Yami dazu bewegen, sich von seinem Schönen zu lösen.  
  
And if you want love   
  
We'll make it   
  
Swimming a deep sea   
  
Of blankets   
  
Take all your big plans   
  
And break 'em   
  
This is bound to be a while   
  
Keuchend lag Joey da, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. So hatte er sich noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt.  
  
Das hatte nichts mit der heimlichen Selbstbefriedigung in seinem Zimmer zu tun. Nein, er musste sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich die Berührungen Yamis oder Setos anfühlten, denn sie waren echt!   
  
Irgendwie machte ihm das Angst und doch erregte es ihn mindestens genauso!  
  
"Bitte hört auf..."  
  
Sofort stoppten die Berührungen und sowohl Drache als auch Pharao beugten sich über den bebenden Leib.  
  
"Gefällt es dir denn nicht, was wir tun, mein Schöner?"  
  
Joey war nach heulen zumute. Erst einen Augenblick zuvor war alles, was er wollte, dass die Beiden aufhörten, ihn zu berühren, doch nun sehnte er sich danach, dass sie niemals aufhören würden.  
  
Warum konnte er nur keinen klaren Gedanken fassen?  
  
"Ich... es ist alles so heiß. Es tut weh..."  
  
Wimmernd zog er an seinen Fesseln.  
  
Plötzlich heißer Atem am seinem Hals, als ob er ihn verbrennen wollte.  
  
"Jetzt weiß du wie ich mich fühle, Hündchen. Jedes Mal, wenn du mich nur ansiehst mit deinen leuchtenden Honigaugen, wird mir heiß und kalt. Mein Verstand schaltet sich einfach kurzzeitig ab. Alles, woran ich denken kann, ist wie du wohl schmecken würdest.... Wie du dich anfühlen würdest... Wie sich den Stöhnen anhören würde..."  
  
Setos neckische Zunge fuhr eine nasse Spur über die Stelle, an der Joeys Puls sich zu überschlagen drohte.  
  
Der blauäugige CEO presste seine schmerzhafte Erektion an eines der Beine seines Hündchens.  
  
"Du nimmst uns die Luft zum Atmen, Joey und doch können wir nicht genug davon bekommen. Seto und ich... Wir wollten dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt von dir besessen zu sein."  
  
Wieder entwich Joey ein leisen Wimmern.  
  
"Lass es uns dir zeigen, Hündchen. Gib dich uns hin."  
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Wieder begannen Yami und Seto, ihre Wanderschaft fortzusetzen, mit dem einen Unterschied, dass nun auch ihre Lippen das heiße Fleisch abtasteten.  
  
Zittrig schnappte Joey nach Luft, was zu einem verzweifelten Stöhnen wurde.  
  
Geschickt öffnete Seto sein Taschenmesser und übergab es dem wartenden Yami. Vorsichtig um seinen Liebsten nicht zu verletzen begann dieser das T-shirt an seinen Nähten aufzuschneiden.  
  
Joey, der das Reißen von Stoff hörte, bewegte sich unruhig auf dem Bett.  
  
"Hey, bleib liegen, ich möchte dich nicht verletzen!"  
  
"Was machst du da, Yami?"  
  
Joeys Unsicherheit brachte den antiken Pharao zum Lächeln.  
  
"Ich befreie dich von deinem störenden Shirt, damit wir endlich weitermachen können!"  
  
"Was, aber das war eines meiner Lieblingsshirts!"  
  
Schmollend drehte Joey den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Ich kauf dir ein neues!"  
  
"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Seto, ich... ah!"  
  
Seto griente hinterhältig und verstärkte den Druck auf die, von der Jeans immer noch bedeckte Erektion seines Hündchens.  
  
"Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass du ganz andere Probleme hast, Hündchen?"  
  
Winselnd bäumte der sich dem Firmenleiter entgegen. "Seto-ho! Bitte!"  
  
Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face   
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase   
  
You tell me where to go and   
  
Though I might leave to find it   
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed   
  
Without my hand behind it   
  
Inzwischen war auch Yami fertig. Er ließ seine heiße, nasse Zunge ungehindert über die jetzt harten Nippen von Joeys Brust fahren.  
  
Verzweifelt zerrte dieser an den unnachgiebigen Handschellen, die es ihm unmöglich machten seine Liebhaber zu berühren.  
  
Während Yamis Beschäftigung, verstärkte Seto den Druck auf Joey Männlichkeit immer weiter.  
  
"Ah..hm bi.bitte mehr!"  
  
"Von was mehr, mein Schöner? Von dem?"  
  
Zart rieb Yami die Brustwarze.  
  
"Oder von dem?"  
  
Er ließ die große Beule in seiner Hose aufreizend an Joeys Bein auf und nieder reiben.  
  
"Oder war es das, was du wolltest?"  
  
Geschwind legte er seine Hand auf die von Seto und drückte zu.  
  
Ein lautes Aufstöhnen war seine einzige Antwort.  
  
Joey war schon längst nicht mehr seiner Stimme mächtig.  
  
Tränen unbefriedigter Lust bahnten sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab.  
  
Genüsslich leckte sein Pharao diese auf.  
  
Seto strich liebevoll ein paar der verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Geicht des erregten Jungen.  
  
Der Braunhaarige berührte leicht Yamis Schulter und deutete auf seine Klamotten.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob der Pharao sich von dem Bett und begann, sich zu entkleiden.  
  
Seto war vor ihm fertig und krabbelte zu Joey auf das Bett, um sich an dem Kopfende des Bettes nieder zu lassen.  
  
Die nackte Gestalt der mächtigen CEO ließ Yami alles andere als kalt.  
  
Sein Blick glitt unverhohlen über den muskulösen Körper, die feinen kaum sichtbaren Härchen. Strahlendblaue Augen sahen ihn an und er wandte schnell den Blick ab zu seinem anderen Geliebten, der sich erregt auf dem Bett wand.  
  
Joey sah einfach nur unbeschreiblich aus und das ohne wirklich etwas zu tun.  
  
Der athletische Körper der vor Schweiß im fahlen Licht glitzerte. Die geröteten Wangen, der leicht geöffnete Mund, aus dem stoßweise ein kleines Stöhnen kam.  
  
Sanft entfernte Seto die Augenbinde seine Hündchens und verschleiert dreinblickende Honigaugen kamen zum Vorschein. Schon allein dieser Anblick ließ Yami so hart werden, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Ein schneller Blick zu Kaiba zeigte ihm, dass es dem nicht anders erging.  
  
Vorsichtig hob Kaiba Joeys Kopf an und begann ihn ausgiebig zu küssen. Seine fordernde Zunge drängte Joey zurück und besitzergreifend legte er seine Hand auf dessen Hüfte.  
  
You want love?   
  
We'll make it   
  
Swimming a deep sea   
  
Of blankets   
  
Take all your big plans   
  
And break 'em   
  
This is bound to be a while   
  
Noch einmal tief Luft holend senkte sich Yami zu den Lenden seines blonden Nemesis hernieder.  
  
Gierig saugten seine Lippen an der vollendeten Haut, nahmen den unvergleichlichen Geschmack auf. Kosteten alles bis ins Letzte aus.  
  
Kaiba war inzwischen Joey Hals hinunter gewandert und hatte sich an seinem Puls festgesaugt.  
  
Der schnelle Herzschlag, das Rauschen des Blutes nahm im den Verstand und brutal biss er in die zarte Haut.  
  
Ein Schmerzenslaut entwich Joeys Lippen und besorgt blickte Yami auf.  
  
Als er die Situation erkannte, beugte er sich schnellstens wieder hinunter und nahm Joeys Männlichkeit in seine Mund.  
  
Vor Joeys innerem Augen schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren. Alles hüllte sich in strahlende Farben.  
  
Verzweifelt aufkeuchend drängte er sich näher an Seto, welcher wieder seine Lippen mit den seinigen verschloss.  
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Langsam begann Yami seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen immer ein Stückchen mehr von Joeys Stolz in den Mund nehmend.  
  
Kaibas Hände wanderten rastlos über die Brust die harten Brustwarzen neckend.  
  
Immer wieder beschleunigte Yami sein Tempo, nur um es dann wieder langsamer werden zu lassen. Viele Male brachte er Joey in die höchsten Höhen, nur um dann kurz vor der Erfüllung abzubrechen.  
  
Gefrustet rüttelte Joey an seine Fesseln, versuchte seine Hüften in den warmen Mund zu stoßen, was aber von Seto erfolgreich verhindert wurde, der seine Hüften in einem festen Griff hatte.  
  
Als Joey seine Lippen endlich wieder von Kaiba lösen konnte, stieß er sauer hervor: "Verdammt, Yami! Hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr!"  
  
Lächelnd erschien Yamis Gesicht in seinem Blickwinkel. Er hatte etwas von Joeys weißem Gold im Mundwinkel hängen.  
  
Grinsend wies Seto auf die Stelle. "Du hast da was."  
  
Die flinke Zunge des Rotäugigen schoss hervor und leckte es weg, was Joey wieder einmal zum Aufkeuchen brachte.  
  
Diese zwei Typen wollten ihn eindeutig in den Wahnsinn treiben!  
  
Damn baby   
  
You frustrate me   
  
I know you're mine all mine all mine   
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes   
  
"Bitte..." Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.  
  
Mitleidig blickten die Beide auf das blonde Hündchen hinunter.  
  
"Kannst du dir jetzt vorstellen, was deine bloße Anwesenheit uns antut?"  
  
Zärtlich strich Yami über das überhitzte Gesicht.  
  
Ein schwaches Nicken.  
  
"Bitte hört auf mich zu quälen... bitte."  
  
Vor Erschöpfung geschlossene Augen.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht, wir haben dich zu lange hingehalten."  
  
Joey spürte wie die Handschellen geöffnet wurden, dann schmiegten sich die beiden Körper seiner Liebhaber an jeweils eine seiner Seiten.  
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
  
Your body Is a wonderland   
  
Your body is a wonderland   
  
Bebende Hände schlossen sich um einen steifen Penis und erst langsam dann immer schneller begannen Seto und Yami, ihre Hände zu bewegen. Ihre Finger verknoteten sich um sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere zukommen.  
  
Joey krallte sich in die Schultern seiner Liebsten, den Kopf nach hinten geworfen, seine Hüften verlangend ihren Händen entgegenreckend.  
  
"Schneller..."  
  
Harte Schwänze rieben sich hektisch an seine Beinen, raue Lippen verschlossen seine, während ein anderes Paar eine seiner Nippen umschloss.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Welle des Orgasmuses über ihnen hereinbrach.  
  
Ein verzweifelter Schluchzer entfuhr Joey, als er sich über den vereinten Händen seiner Liebhaber ergoss. Nicht kurz danach fühlte er ihr nasses Geschenk an seinen Schenkeln.  
  
Die zuvor so verlangend in sein Fleisch drückenden Organe schwollen ab und befriedigtes Schweigen trat ein.  
  
Müde fischte Seto die Decke herbei und breitete sie über ihnen aus.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte sich Joey in die Umarmung seiner Liebsten.  
  
Nach einer Weile brach er das Schweigen: "Das war mit Abstand, das beste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe!"  
  
Lachen. "Ach wirklich? Das freut mich aber Hündchen!"  
  
"Du bist nicht mehr sauer?" Yami vergrub seine Nase in den goldenen Locken.  
  
"Ich war sauer?"  
  
Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen und war einen Moment danach eingeschlafen. Nicht lange darauf folgten ihm auch die anderen Beiden in das Land der Träume.  
  
Andernorts wartete ein kleiner Junge ungeduldig vor einem Telefon auf eine Anruf.  
  
"Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass Seto mich vergessen hat?!"  
  
Seufzend nestelte sich Mokuba in eine bequemere Position.  
  
Das würde noch eine lange Nacht werden!  
  
Ende!  
  
So das wars.  
  
Sagt mir bitte wie es euch gefallen hat. Gut? Schlecht?   
  
Aber bitte keine Briefbomben mehr schicken! Es hat schon zwei Postboten erwischt! -.-  
  
Wenn diese Story gut ankommt könnte ich es mir durchaus vorstellen noch ein paar Sidestories zu Stay zu schreiben! Hab genau noch 2 weiter Ideen. Sag mir einfach bescheid! 


	2. Yamis Gefühle

Öhm ja diese Geschichte wird aus Yamis Sicht erzählt und beschreib seine Gefühle für Joey. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! - Keine Angst das nächste Kapitel zu Stay ist schon geschrieben und muss nur noch ge-betat werden! (auch wenns etwas kurz ist! -.-) Ein super duper riesengroßes Lob an R-chan! Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen und sorry wegen der vielen Komma-Fehler! . -.- So genug gequatscht hoffe ihr lebt alle noch! - On with the Fic!  
  
Wherever You Will Go  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin'  
  
Who will be there to take my place Yami schaute selbstvergessen auf den blonden Jungen, der ausgelassen mit seinen Freunden herumalberte. Als er seine Augen schloss, hörte er das glockenklare Lachen seines Angebeteten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann es angefangen hatte... Seit wann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihn gerichtet war. Die Welt, seine Freunde, ja selbst sein Licht hatte er in den Schatten gestellt, nur seinetwegen. Alles woran er dachte, war wie er seine Gefühle im Zaum behalten konnte. Gefühle, die ihm völlig fremd waren, die er nicht verstand... Er war ein rastloser Geist. Sein Schicksal war vorherbestimmt gewesen. Die Vergangenheit beschrieb seine Wege und wurde dadurch zu seiner Zukunft. Yugi hatte ihn befreit und in ihm hatte er einen guten Freund gewonnen, der ihm zu Seite stand. Auch das war vorbestimmt gewesen. Und dann plötzlich kam er in sein Leben. Er, dem es egal war, was vorbestimmt war, was kommen würde. Er, der im Hier und Jetzt lebte. Als erstes hatte Yami es nicht verstanden, diese Einstellung... doch dann, als er immer mehr von dem Jungen begriff, begann er es zu sehen... Das blendende Licht um hin herum.  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face Aber was würde passieren? Der Kampf mit Marik stand ihnen bevor. Das Ende der Welt war niemals so nahe gewesen und doch fühlte er keine Angst. "Ich bin an deiner Seite. Zusammen werden wir es diesem Marik schon zeigen!" Lächelnd schloss Yami die Augen als diese Worte durch seinen Kopf halten. Ja, er war nicht allein und doch konnte er, dem seine Gedanken gehörten, überhaupt im Entferntesten begreifen, was er ihm da anbot? Diese unschuldigen Worte... Sie bedeuteten Yami so viel. Er, der sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte, der von Selbstzweifeln manchmal fast aufgefressen wurde, hatte plötzlich einen Lichtstrahl, der ihn wärmte.  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all Egal was das Schicksal ihnen auch entgegen schleudern würde, sie würden es empfangen und niemals aufhören zu kämpfen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, nicht um sich. Er würde ihn beschützen mit allen Mittel, das hatte sich der Rotäugige geschworen, doch wer wusste, ob er zurückkehren würde. Traurig senkte der ehemalige Pharao den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde, welchen Gefahren er sich erwehren musste. Aber er würde sein Bestes geben müssen. Er würde verzweifeln und sich manchmal fast geschlagen geben, doch dann würde er da sein und ihm wieder aufhelfen.  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own Und er würde ihn trainieren, ihm helfen besser zu werden, dass er sein Versprechen einhalten konnte. "Ich werde Marik besiegen und diesem ganzen Wahnsinn ein Ende setzten, Yugi!" Lächelnd erhob Yami sich und begann etwas von den anderen wegzuschlendern. Und wenn er dann einmal nicht mehr sein würde, dann würde sich sein blonder Engel auch selbst beschützen können. Er würde auf eigenen Füssen stehen und allem trotzen können.  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als ihm überall hin folgen zu können. Doch seine Stärke ruhte auf den Mauern des Vertrauens, der Freundschaft und der Liebe. Würde er am Ende des Kampfes stark genug sein, um zu atmen?  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go Er hatte eine Aufgabe, etwas, das nur er tun konnte. Eine Macht, die ihn ängstigte und doch stärkte. Genau wie seine Gefühle, die er so gar nicht verstand. Grinsend strich Yami sich eine Strähne aus den Augen und sah in den hellblauen Mittagshimmel hinauf. Tief atmete er durch, zog die frische Luft in seine Lungen, genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne. "Ich werde bei dir sein, egal was kommen mag. Auch wenn ich nicht körperlich bei dir sein kann.... ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen."  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday "Mit wem redest du, Yugi?" Erschrocken fuhr Yami herum und blickte direkt in ein Paar strahlender, brauner Augen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht..." "Machst du dir Sorgen?" "Nicht direkt." "Wenn du Sorgen hast, dann sag mir was los ist, o.k.? Ich bin immer für dich da, Alter." "Ja, ich weiß, dass du das bist." Yamis Lächeln wurde trauriger. "Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, ich, Yugi Muto, lasse mich von nichts unterkriegen!" Sein Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt.  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days Unbeirrt zwang sich Yami weiter zu gehen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er würde sie alle beschützen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Yugi ein normales, glückliches Leben leben konnte. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass er sich im Millenniumspuzzle einschließen musste, sobald all das vorbei war. "Es mag ja sein, dass es Yugi gut geht, aber was ist mit dir?"  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all Wie angewurzelt blieb Yami stehen und drehte sich ungläubig zu seinem Freund um. "Was meinst du damit? "Ich weiß, dass du dich immer vor Yugi stellst und uns alle beschützt, aber keiner kann alles allein bewältigen, auch du nicht!" Lächelnd drehte sich Joey um. "Ich bin an deiner Seite und solltest du einmal deinen Weg nicht finden, dann ruf einfach nach mir und ich hol dich da raus, o.k.?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Blonden. "Vergiss nicht, dass du niemals alleine bist!"  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you Unfähig etwas zu sagen, so stand Yami da. All seine Gefühle schienen ihn wegspülen zu wollen. Ihn zu ertränken. /Was ist das nur?Das ist Glück, Yami. Du bist glücklich.Etwas verwirrt wandte er sich an Yugi und starrte ihn durch das Dämmerlicht seines Seelenraumes an. Der Kleine lehnte an der rechten Wand neben der Tür. Yami hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seinen inneren Raum betreten hatte, geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt wach war. Du bist nicht alleine, Yami. Ich kann zwar nicht recht verstehen, was du denkst, aber wir sind deine Freunde. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity und Bakura. Wir werden immer da sein, wenn du uns brauchst.Yami nickte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es viel ihm nichts anderes ein, als: /Danke./ "Dafür sind Freunde da und jetzt geh wieder zurück Joey wartet!"  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love "Hey Yugi, bist du o.k.? Sag doch was!" Joey wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes herum, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. "Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?" Der Blonde seufzte gespielt genervt. "Ich habe dich gefragt ob alles o.k. ist, weil du plötzlich so weggetreten bist!" "Ja, mit mir ist alles o.k.." Yami blickte in die tiefen Seen aus Honig, über die feinen Gesichtszüge, die helle Haut. "Im alten Ägypten wärst du bestimmt etwas ganz besonderes gewesen mit diesem Aussehen." Joey errötet leicht und senkte den Kopf. "Meinst du echt?" Eine plötzliche Aufregung ergriff von Yami Besitz. Er hatte dies eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen wollen. Beklommen nickte er. "Du bist sehr schön Joey... Nicht nur im alten Ägypten wärst du begehrt gewesen, du bist es auch jetzt."  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on Auf einmal begann Joey laut aufzulachen und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des Kleineren. "Hör auf solche Witze zu machen. Nun komm lass uns wieder zu den Anderen gehen, die fragen sich sicher schon, wo wie abgeblieben sind!" Etwas bedeppert ließ sich der antike Pharao mitschleppen. Erst später begriff er, was gerade geschehnen war. /Du wolltest mich davor bewahren, etwas peinliches zu sagen, das die Anderen hätten hören können. Etwas, das man nicht so einfach zurück nehmen kann.../ Liebevoll betrachtete er den Anderen. /Aber meine Gefühle für dich werden sich nicht ändern, mein Schöner. Sie waren von Anfang an an meiner Seite, seit ich dich kenne. Schon das erste Mal, als ich dich sah, waren sie da, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht begriffen hatte. Jetzt mag die Zeit noch nicht gekommen sein, dir die Worte zu sagen, aber ich werde warten. Auf den Tag, an dem all das Leid ein Ende gefunden hat und ich nicht mehr der Retter der Welt sein muss. An dem Tag, an dem ich nur noch dein Geliebter sein darf. Und wenn du mich dann immer noch willst, dann werde ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen./  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time /Aber was auch geschehen mag, ein Teil von mir wird immer bei dir bleiben. Dich vor den Gefahren beschützen, die dich bedrohen und dir Mut geben, wenn dein eigener dich verlässt. So wie du es für mich getan hast!/  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
/Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und ungeschehnen machen, was auch immer vor 5000 Jahren vorfiel. All meine Fehler beseitigen, um dir das Leid und die Schmerzen zu ersparen./  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
/Ich würde alles dafür tun, dich mein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist oder was noch geschehen wird. Ob ich verschwinde, wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe oder ob es mir gestatte sein wird, bei dir zu sein. Aber egal was geschieht, ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, wenn du mich an ihr duldest./  
  
Endlich waren sie bei ihren Freunden angekommen und zu Yamis Enttäuschung nahm Joey seinen Arm von seinen Schultern doch bevor er sich entfernte um Tristan und Duke anzuschreien das sie ihre Hände von Serenity lassen sollten drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Rotäugigen um. "Egal was auch passieren mag, ich werde immer bei dir sein... Yami." Mit diesen Worten lief er schnell zu seiner Schwester und schlug Tristan über die Rübe, der mit ihr flirtete.  
  
Die Augen des Pharaos weiteten sich. "Hast du das gerade gehört, Yugi?" "Nein, was meinst du denn, Yami?" "Ach nichts..." Mit einem verträumten Ausdruck sah er Joey an, der sich gerade mit Tristan stritt. /Du hast mich bei meinem Namen genannt, nicht Yugis, bei meinem eigenen./ Honigaugen fanden die seinen über die Distanz hinweg und Yami lächelte ihn an. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben lächelte er offen und ohne Angst. /Irgendwann wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann werde ich bei dir sein. Für immer./  
  
Ende  
  
Öhm ja hi. Äh das war wieder eine Sidestory aus Yamis Sicht. Vielleicht und wenn gewünscht schreibe ich auch noch eine aus Setos und Joeys. Ich wollte mal erläutern wie die Gefühle Yamis waren bevor er die Beziehung mit Seto und Joey eingegangen ist. So ich hoffe das es mir gelungen ist! Sorry dass sie so kurz geworden ist aber ich wollte unbedingt zu diesem Lied etwas schreiben da es eines meiner Lieblinge ist. Bei ihm fang ich immer zu träumen an und es macht mich etwas traurig. Und ich kann nicht anders als das es mich an Yami erinnert. Ich hoffe schnell wieder eine Sidestory schreiben zu können wenn noch jemand Interesse hat! - Ideen habe ich genug! XD Eigentlich wollte ich das alles am Anfang zu Stay bringen aber weil die immer noch im alten Ägypten rumkreuchen und in den nächsten Kapitel alles etwas Schlag auf Schlag gehen wird passte es einfach nicht. Na ja bis zu nächsten Mal! . 


End file.
